


What Lies Under

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Erano entrambi terribilmente nervosi. Non vedevano i loro ragazzi da quasi un intero anno e il sapere che stavano per far ritorno al Quartier Generale Europeo, dopo la loro prima missione ufficiale, be'... Li spaventava moltissimo.





	What Lies Under

**What Lies Under**

Erano entrambi terribilmente nervosi. Non vedevano i loro ragazzi da quasi un intero anno e il sapere che stavano per far ritorno al Quartier Generale Europeo, dopo la loro prima missione ufficiale, be'... Li spaventava moltissimo.

Avevano cercato di essere presenti nelle loro vite nonostante il lavoro che facevano, nonostante le imposizioni dell'Ordine Oscuro sui familiari e a dispetto delle rispettive continue e lunghissime assenze. Loro erano continuamente in missione e, non fosse bastato questo a tenerli costantemente lontani, a un certo punto si era aggiunto l'addestramento itinerante che, dall'età di nove anni, veniva imposto ai giovani Esorcisti.

A conti fatti, erano stati _molto_ fortunati che gli fosse stato concesso di crescere e istruire i figli fino a quell'età, soprattutto per Kanda, considerate potenzialità del suo. Yuu junior possedeva le stesse capacità di rigenerazione naturalmente e la sua Innocence si era manifestata come semi-parassita, in una forma piuttosto bizzarra: poteva nasconderla all'interno del corpo. Il fatto che fosse una spada molto simile a quella del padre aveva suscitato curiosità, ma gli esami si erano fermati alla potenza pura che possedeva e alla percentuale di sincronia con l'ospite.

Lavi junior, d'altro canto, aveva avuto tutti i favoritismi riservati ai Bookmen, come era logico aspettarsi. Si era occupato in tutto e per tutto Bookman senior della sua istruzione, fino al momento in cui, per completare ufficialmente l'addestramento come Esorcista, era stato affidato alla tutela di un Generale. Aveva sorpreso tutti che anche la sua Innocence fosse quasi identica a quella del padre, tuttavia, essendo i primi due figli di Esorcisti con cui avevano a che fare, non avevano termini di paragone. Molto probabilmente era normale che fosse così e gli scienziati dell'Ordine Oscuro non potevano che prendere atto della cosa.

– Sembri nervoso da morire – disse Lavi a un certo punto – dovresti rilassarti un po', Yuu.

– Sbagli. – rispose il destinatario del commento.

Lavi rise e allungò una mano verso il viso del giovane, forzandolo gentilmente a guardarlo.

– Sei così teso che la tua mascella sta per avere un crampo – sottolineò Lavi, sollevando il sopracciglio dell'occhio sano – ammettilo.

Kanda allontanò la mano da sé con un gesto secco e lo fissò con la medesima espressione.

– Senti chi parla – sibilò in risposta – tu sei così agitato che ti tremano le mani. D'accordo, sono in ansia e allora? Non so come comportarmi, fare il padre non è per me. – confessò.

Lavi scosse lentamente la testa, sorridendo divertito.

– Tutti questi anni, e ancora fai schifo a esprimere i tuoi sentimenti, Yuu.

– _Tch._ – sbuffò Kanda, per poi ritorcere sardonico: – Disse quello che li finge.

Lavi rise ancora, di gusto, e lo attirò a sé abbracciandolo stretto.

– Touché – rispose, posandogli un bacio fra i capelli – ma, a mia discolpa, sai che non lo faccio mai con te o con loro due.

Kanda si divincolò con decisione, scoccandogli un'occhiata truce.

– Ti sei rimbecillito del tutto? – disse sotto voce a denti stretti. – Siamo in uno dei posti più importanti dell'Ordine, stanno sicuramente sorvegliando il portale da uno dei loro dannati schermi!

– E allora? Io sono un tipo espansivo, lo sanno tutti.

– No, tu sei un idiota e lo sanno tutti.

– Però tu mi ami lo stesso, no? – affermò Lavi, con un sorriso anche più radioso dei precedenti.

Kanda serrò le labbra e aggrottò la fronte.

– Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, oppure... – minacciò, ma fu interrotto prima di terminare la frase da una voce metallica.

– Accesso in due minuti.

Nel ricevere quell'informazione, entrambi i giovani si tesero come corde di violino, abbandonando subito il piccolo battibecco.

– Come mai Lenalee non è qui? – chiese improvvisamente Lavi.

– Ha detto che me la devo cavare da solo, d'ora in poi.

Kanda si mostrò persino più a disagio, nel dare quell'informazione. Lavi si chiese se, infine, stesse considerando di rivelare ai figli il loro segreto. Si era sempre opposto, fino a quel momento.

– Oh. – si limitò a esclamare.

– Ha ragione – continuò Kanda – ci ha salvato il culo e si è sacrificata per tutti questi anni. Deve essere stanca. Io, però... non so davvero come comportarmi – confessò, scuotendo lentamente la testa – non so se sono in grado di affrontare una cosa del genere.

Lavi gli posò una mano sulla spalla, facendola gradatamente scivolare fino a raggiungere l'altra e cingerlo con fare consolatorio.

– Sei stato un ottimo padre, non è vero che non sai come si fa.

– Lenalee ha fatto tutto il lavoro – sottolineò Kanda – io gli ho insegnato giusto a maneggiare la spada.

– Anche questo non è vero, Yuu. Magari non eri lì a imboccarlo o a consolarlo se si sbucciava un ginocchio, ma ti ho visto giocare con lui; ti ho visto abbracciarlo, persino leggergli una storia prima di dormire. – Lavi gli offrì un altro dei suoi sorrisi, colpendolo bonariamente sul petto con il pugno chiuso. – Tra voi c'è un legame forte e Yuu junior ti adora, lo sai.

Kanda sospirò appena e scosse di nuovo la testa. Adesso Yuu junior era cresciuto e lui non lo vedeva da moltissimo tempo. Doveva abbracciarlo? In quel caso, avrebbe accettato un abbraccio?

A lui non erano mai piaciuti e non era propenso a darne; odiava la confidenza che si prendevano i suoi cosiddetti 'tutori', il Generale Tiedoll in particolare. Certo, era un brav'uomo, ma comunque troppo invadente e rompiscatole, finiva sempre con l'irritarlo a morte.

Lavi non sembrava avere di questi problemi, poteva leggere sul suo viso la tensione, sì, ma era un tipo diverso di ansia. Era impazienza, Kanda avrebbe scommesso che il giovane fosse elettrizzato al pensiero di rivedere il figlio. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così anche lui, ma non riusciva a mettere in riga i sentimenti che provava, forse perché la verità era che rivedere Lavi junior lo mandava nel panico. Con lui, in particolare, non sapeva come reagire, considerato che era espansivo esattamente come il padre.

– Non so nemmeno cosa dirgli... – mormorò.

Lavi rafforzò la stretta intorno alle sue spalle e gli rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo.

– Bentornato sarà sufficiente. – suggerì; si chiedeva anche lui la stessa cosa e quella era l'unica conclusione cui era giunto.

Il rumore del gate che si attivava interruppe bruscamente i pensieri di entrambi. Lavi ritrasse il braccio che cingeva le spalle di Kanda, allontanandosi di un passo, lo sguardo puntato sul varco che si stava aprendo di fronte a loro.

Kanda deglutì a vuoto, completamente catturato dalle due figure che stavano attraversando il portale per atterrare con grazia sul pavimento di marmo della stanza.

– Papà! – gridò subito il primo dei due giovani, capelli rossi arruffati e occhi verdi come smeraldi, spalancando le braccia.

Era la copia esatta di Lavi, adesso, e con l'uniforme addosso vederli insieme faceva un certo effetto. Lavi rise, specchiando il gesto del figlio.

– Bentornato, junior! – esclamò e il giovane si gettò fra le sue braccia, ridendo come un matto quando si vide sollevare di peso.

L'altro giovane li fissava in silenzio, mentre Lavi girava su sé stesso stringendo forte il figlio contro il proprio petto. Poteva vedere con la coda dell'occhio che anche suo padre stava guardando la scena, un'aria di profonda disapprovazione sul volto severo.

Yuu junior sapeva che non amava le effusioni, eppure, dopo una così lunga separazione, avrebbe tanto voluto un'accoglienza come quella, con abbracci e sorrisi. Il bacio sui capelli che Lavi junior aveva appena ricevuto, dopo essere stato poggiato di nuovo con i piedi per terra, lo rendeva particolarmente invidioso.

Spostò lo sguardo con timore sul proprio padre, incontrandone l'espressione perennemente seria e offrendogli un timido accenno di sorriso.

– Tadaima, otousan. – disse, accompagnando la frase con un lieve movimento della testa, quasi un piccolo inchino.

– Okaeri. – rispose Kanda, notando il disagio negli occhi del figlio. Lo vide abbassare lo sguardo, imbarazzato, a disagio, e poi sbirciare di sottecchi verso Lavi junior che ancora rideva e scambiava abbracci e commenti pungenti con il padre. Giusto in quel momento, lo sguardo di Lavi incrociò il suo e gli lesse sul viso un'inconfondibile espressione di rimprovero. Quasi gli pareva di sentirne le parole: “Andiamo, Yuu, fallo!” Tornò a voltarsi verso il figlio, che continuava a fissarlo con l'aria contrita di chi vorrebbe tanto chiedere qualcosa e non ne trova il coraggio, e sbuffò piano. Tese le braccia verso Yuu junior, che s'illuminò tutto, incredulo. – Coraggio, vieni qui. – lo esortò, curvando le labbra in un sorriso e restando sorpreso dalla velocità con cui il giovane si gettò su di lui, ancor prima che finisse di parlare. Non si aspettava che lo stringesse tanto forte, che tuffasse così il viso contro il suo petto, con tutto quel trasporto. – Bentornato. – gli ripeté in inglese.

– Papà – lo sentì mormorare contro di lui – mi sei mancato.

Lavi lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, il braccio saldamente stretto sulle spalle del figlio.

– Visto? – lo canzonò – Non era poi così difficile!

– Ti avevo detto che lo avrebbe fatto – sussurrò Lavi junior, producendosi in gesti di gioia all'indirizzo dell'amico – ti vuole un mondo di bene, anche se non te lo dice mai.

Lavi gli diede un colpetto con le nocche dritto al centro della testa, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia.

– Ti hanno sentito tutti – lo rimbrottò – non ti ho insegnato a tenere a freno la lingua?

Per tutta risposta il giovane la tirò fuori, facendo una smorfia verso di lui. Lavi gli scompigliò i capelli giocosamente, mimando con le labbra un 'te la taglio se non la smetti' e ricevette indietro una pernacchia, che portò a un colpetto sul naso... La cosa pareva destinata a non finire lì e Kanda emise uno sbuffo irritato. Sentiva Yuu junior ridacchiare sommessamente contro il suo petto, saldamente stretto a lui. Si chinò a posargli un bacio fra i capelli e lo sentì trasalire.

– Ti voglio bene – gli sussurrò all'orecchio – non dubitarne mai.

Yuu junior sgranò gli occhi e affondò il viso ancora di più contro il petto del padre. Desiderava da così tanto di sentirselo dire che non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime.

– Mi dispiace – borbottò, imbarazzato, cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi sul nascere – non volevo...

Kanda lo sentì sussultare leggermente e lo scostò appena da sé, per poterlo guardare in viso.

– Stai... piangendo? – chiese meravigliato; credeva avesse più autocontrollo, con tutto quello che gli aveva insegnato su come dominare le emozioni.

– Mi dispiace – ripeté Yuu junior, asciugandosi le lacrime con le mani – sono così contento di essere tornato che non ho potuto trattenermi.

– Non devi assolutamente preoccuparti di queste sciocchezze – si intromise Lavi, stemperando la situazione, che stava diventando scomoda – è perfettamente normale. Ora abbraccia anche tuo zio!

Avanzò di un passo, tendendo le mani e Kanda annuì allo sguardo interrogativo che il figlio gli rivolse, lasciandolo libero di gettarsi fra le braccia di Lavi, in attesa col sorriso sulle labbra.

Lavi lo prese al volo e lo fece volteggiare in tondo prima di abbracciarlo e Yuu junior rise di cuore, le lacrime e l'imbarazzo completamente dimenticati. Kanda li osservò con una punta di invidia: per Lavi era così naturale sorridere, anche quando non fingeva. Baciò la fronte di Yuu junior con affetto e gli stropicciò i capelli, per poi ravviarglieli con le dita di entrambe le mani. Yuu continuava a ridere, felice.

Un piccolo colpo di tosse riportò Kanda al presente e si trovò di fronte lo sguardo timoroso di Lavi junior. Era chiaro che si aspettava lo stesso trattamento e non voleva deluderlo, soprattutto perché quello era l'unico momento in cui poteva permettersi di abbracciarlo senza destare sospetti o suscitare domande.

– Zio Kanda? – chiamò il giovane, vedendo che restava in silenzio.

– Junior – rispose, cercando di controllare l'emozione – bentornato.

Sapeva che non si sarebbe permesso di toccarlo per primo, per cui avanzò verso di lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

– Posso abbracciarti, zio? – chiese Lavi junior e, quando Kanda annuì, si avvicinò, buttandogli le braccia al collo e premendo il viso contro il suo.

Lo strinse così forte che per un momento Kanda restò meravigliato, prima di chiudere le braccia su di lui e ricambiare il gesto. Ormai era in ballo, non c'era ragione di trattenersi da quell'ultima prova di affetto, per cui mosse una mano per accarezzare i capelli ribelli del giovane e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

– Le smancerie sono durate anche troppo – annunciò a sorpresa Lavi, notando la reazione di Yuu junior al bacio ricevuto dal figlio – adesso andate di corsa nelle vostre stanze. Quando vi sarete sistemati, andremo tutti quanti a cena.

I due giovani annuirono, ma quando Lavi junior lo prese per una manica, tirandolo verso la porta, Yuu junior lo fermò e si rivolse al padre.

– Come mai la mamma non è venuta? – chiese.

– È via in missione, ti manda un bacio. – rispose Kanda con riluttanza. Non lo aveva detto prima perché dover ripetere 'ti manda un bacio' per lui era quasi più difficile che dire 'ti voglio bene'. – Se vuoi possiamo chiamarla via golem, più tardi.

Yuu junior annuì di nuovo e sorrise.

– A dopo, papà. – disse, imitato prontamente da Lavi junior, che salutò anche con la mano e poi riprese a tirarlo per la manica.

In un attimo scomparvero oltre la soglia, lasciandoli soli.

– Cosa ho sbagliato perché crescesse tanto insicuro? – domandò Kanda appena furono usciti. – Ho cercato di insegnargli a dominarsi, ma a quanto pare non è servito.

– Non hai sbagliato proprio niente – lo rassicurò Lavi – devi solo mostrargli il tuo affetto un po' più spesso, tutto qui. Ha quindici anni, è un'età difficile e devi anche considerare che è un introverso come te.

– Già. – borbottò Kanda, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia.

Lavi sbatté un paio di volte il suo unico occhio, rendendosi conto che a Yuu il commento sul suo carattere non era piaciuto.

– Non intendeva essere un'offesa, Yuu – si difese, prima di dover fronteggiare ritorsioni – è solo che la situazione in cui sta crescendo non è la stessa che hai affrontato tu. Non puoi pretendere che reagisca allo stesso modo. Lui ha conosciuto anche l'amore di Lenalee, per forza si aspetta che tu gli dimostri il tuo.

– Lo so – scattò Kanda, portandosi le braccia al petto – ci sto provando.

– Ho visto – ribatté Lavi con un sorriso malandrino – sei stato adorabile.

Kanda assunse un'espressione oltraggiata e gli mollò un pugno sul braccio.

– Cammina – disse poi, spingendolo verso la porta – abbiamo cose da fare, prima di ripescare i nostri figli per la cena.

– Wow. È così strano sentirti dire 'i nostri figli', sai? – commentò Lavi – Credo sia la prima volta che lo ammetti. – Lavi sentì le mani che lo spingevano serrarsi sulla giacca della sua divisa. – Ti prego non colpirmi, m'è scappato di bocca – supplicò, coprendosi la testa con le mani, ma non accadde nulla.

Kanda si era semplicemente fermato e lo teneva fermo davanti a sé. Lavi avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter vedere l'espressione del suo viso in quel momento, però non si azzardava a voltarsi. Poi Kanda riprese a parlare.

– Non posso farlo, non sono pronto – disse e Lavi sospirò – e credo sia un errore. È molto meglio per loro continuare la vita normale che hanno.

Lavi scosse la testa; ancora non riusciva a capire se fosse la vergogna che provava a farlo insistere su questa decisione, oppure la sua difficoltà di esternare i sentimenti.

– E per noi? – domandò in tono amaro. – Magari per te non è un problema, ma io vorrei poter abbracciare mio figlio, se ne ho voglia, Yuu.

– Non voglio parlarne. – ribadì Kanda.

– Va bene, va bene, non intendo litigare proprio oggi – disse piano Lavi – mi prometti almeno che ci rifletterai?

Kanda lasciò di colpo la presa e lo precedette, annuendo, deciso a porre fine a quella spiacevole conversazione, ma Lavi lo afferrò per un braccio, facendolo voltare a metà.

– Yuu! – chiamò; voleva sentirglielo dire ad alta voce.

– Piantala di frignare, ho detto che ci penso!

Kanda liberò la mano con un gesto brusco e riprese a camminare. Lavi sospirò: be', già era qualcosa che ci riflettesse, considerò, mentre scattava per stare al passo con lui.

 

 

Komui li aspettava nel suo ufficio, seduto come sempre davanti a una pila infinita di scartoffie, la fedele tazza stretta in mano e l'aria tranquilla. Appena li vide arrivare, prese un ultimo sorso e posò la tazza sulla scrivania.

– Eccovi, finalmente! – esclamò con un sorriso. – Tutto bene con i ragazzi?

– Sì – rispose subito Lavi – sono arrivati puntuali e stanno alla grande.

– Quanto tempo si tratterranno? – volle invece sapere Kanda. – Quali sono i piani dell'Ordine per loro?

Komui annuì, sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso. Comprendeva la preoccupazione di Kanda, che non dubitava essere la stessa anche per Lavi e, ovviamente, come Supervisore la condivideva.

– Il loro addestramento è completo e non ci sono state sorprese, come invece speravano i capoccia alla centrale. – confermò ed entrambi i giovani mostrarono un'espressione di sollievo – Yuu junior ha, come previsto, le capacità rigenerative di Kanda e un'Innocence molto simile, niente altro. Lavi junior, come già sapevamo, per fortuna non le possiede; controlla soltanto un'Innocence quasi identica a quella di Lavi, anche se resta un'anomalia che sia semi-parassita. Quindi, non saranno condotti altri test ed entrambi sono ora a tutti gli effetti Esorcisti in forza a questa sezione dell'Ordine Oscuro.

Kanda scambiò un'occhiata eloquente con Lavi e incrociò le braccia al petto. Esattamente come previsto.

– Quindi restano qui finché non gli verrà affidata una missione. – volle sapere.

– Sì – confermò Komui – volete più tempo prima che lo faccia?

Lavi scosse la testa e il suo sguardo si incontrò di nuovo con quello di Kanda.

– No, non è necessario – disse, un po' nervoso – dobbiamo solo organizzarci.

– Ormai hanno quindici anni – considerò Komui, l'aria simpatetica – sono abbastanza grandi da essere quasi indipendenti. Gli direte la verità sulla loro nascita?

A quella domanda Kanda serrò la mascella e s'irrigidì, scuotendo la testa in segno di diniego.

– Ci stiamo pensando – rispose Lavi anche per lui, ignorando l'occhiataccia che ricevette – ma per ora vogliamo lasciare le cose come stanno, è meglio per tutti.

– Capisco – commentò Komui – Lenalee lo aveva previsto. D'accordo, come volete. Adesso tornate da loro e godetevi tutto il tempo insieme che mi sarà possibile lasciarvi.

– Grazie. – disse Lavi e Kanda gli fece eco con riluttanza.

Non era certo che tutto questo tempo da trascorrere insieme fosse una cosa positiva, considerate le implicazioni, il loro rapporto e l'eventuale ritorno di Lenalee.

– E siate discreti! – aggiunse Komui mentre uscivano.

Come se servisse ricordarglielo. Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, lasciandosi sfuggire un sonoro sbuffo seccato.

 

 

Più tardi quella sera, nell'alloggio di Kanda, i due giovani stavano per dedicarsi ad attività di natura peccaminosa secondo i dettami della Chiesa, cui l'Ordine Oscuro faceva capo.

– Abbiamo solo pochi giorni tra una missione e l'altra – disse Kanda, mentre Lavi lo baciava lungo il collo – se li trascorriamo con i nostri figli non possiamo stare insieme.

Lavi sollevò il viso e lo fissò intensamente, per poi reclamarne le labbra ingaggiando in un bacio particolarmente appassionato.

– Possiamo – obiettò appena si separarono per prendere fiato – come stiamo facendo ora, dobbiamo solo essere più prudenti del solito.

– Yuu junior voleva dormire da me stanotte – rivelò Kanda, aggrottando la fronte.

Lavi sospirò, attirando a sé il giovane per un altro, lungo bacio.

– Anche Lavi junior lo ha chiesto – disse poi – è evidente che gli siamo mancati moltissimo, ed è normale. Sono ancora giovanissimi e inesperti, se consideri che in questi quindici anni abbiamo trascorso con loro giusto una manciata di giorni, hanno ragione a voler stare con noi tutto il tempo.

Kanda tracciò la linea della schiena di Lavi e gli infilò le mani sotto la maglietta, facendolo fremere; poi iniziò a spogliarlo.

– Lo so e li capisco – disse piano – ma così va a finire che ci scoprono a letto insieme.

– Ci coordineremo – promise Lavi, adoperandosi a sua volta per svestire il giovane e poterne così toccare il sesso nudo – vedrai. Sono sicuro che, trascorso questo primo periodo dopo la lunga assenza, si calmeranno e potremo tirare il fiato.

Kanda gemette quando la mano di Lavi si strinse attorno alla propria virilità e iniziò a carezzarla con maestria. Chinò la testa fino a poggiare la fronte sulla spalla del giovane, senza fiato, afferrandone la schiena e premendolo contro di sé, finché gli morse il collo in preda all'estasi.

– Prendimi – comandò, appena fu di nuovo in grado di formulare pensieri coerenti e si distese sul letto, in attesa.

Lavi gli sorrise e lo raggiunse. Gli sollevò le gambe fin quasi a rovesciarlo all'indietro e lo baciò con dolcezza, poi iniziò a toccarlo dove sapeva che a Kanda piaceva di più e infine lo soddisfò come aveva chiesto. Commise quel peccato blasfemo di cui si macchiavano ormai da più di sedici anni e lo possedette in un amplesso intenso, carico di passione.

Esausti ma appagati, restarono uno fra le braccia dell'altro, ansimando piano, finché Kanda spinse il compagno di letto con forza via da sé e si alzò.

– Dove vai? – gli arrivò subito la domanda di Lavi.

– A lavarmi. – rispose senza voltarsi, armeggiando con i vestiti nell'armadio.

Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Lavi sulla sua schiena e immaginava quali pensieri gli passassero per la mente in quel momento, ma non gli importava. Era una questione sua personale. Non si sentiva tranquillo altrimenti, dopo quello che gli era successo, anche se oramai erano trascorsi tutti quegli anni.

Lavi sospirò, tendendogli le braccia, in un chiaro gesto di richiamarlo a sé.

– Puoi farlo domattina, torna a letto – obiettò – è stata una giornata pesante per entrambi.

– Devo far uscire il tuo seme da me – ribatté Kanda, indossando al volo uno dei suoi yukata – torno subito.

Lavi lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre usciva. Comprendeva la sua preoccupazione, perché, anche se Komui gli aveva assicurato che nel suo corpo non era rimasta traccia dell'Innocence estranea, chi poteva dire fosse definitivo? Komui lo controllava periodicamente, tuttavia, e fino ad allora non si erano verificate altre anomalie.

Per quanto, una pulizia come quella che Yuu si praticava non garantiva niente. Avrebbero dovuto usare tutte le volte la protezione che aveva perfezionato Komui; ma a Yuu non lo aveva detto, sarebbe diventato ancora più paranoico.

La sua attesa non durò a lungo, Kanda tornò dopo una decina di minuti, il volto sereno, e si distese al suo fianco, lasciandosi abbracciare senza proteste. Era piuttosto insolito che cercasse quel tipo di contatto fisico, ma di certo Lavi non si sognava nemmeno di domandarne la ragione. Lo strinse a sé e lo baciò, prima sulla tempia e poi sulle labbra. Aveva un'espressione strana, un misto di gioia e pudico imbarazzo, forse perché cedere ai sentimenti e mostrare di gradire anche cose sdolcinate lo faceva sentire debole.

– Ti amo, Yuu – gli sussurrò Lavi all'orecchio, giusto per vederlo arrossire, di un rossore così impercettibile che solo lui coglieva. Kanda si agitò fra le sue braccia e Lavi aggiunse: – Non serve che tu risponda.

Kanda si scostò leggermente per poterlo guardare in viso.

– Anche tu hai bisogno di sentirmelo dire, ogni tanto – mormorò, e Lavi gli sorrise – non gli avevo mai dato importanza. Ti amo, Lavi. Più di quanto io stesso riesca a capire. – confessò, facendo seguire un bacio sulla guancia.

Lavi rise sommessamente.

– Sembra che le parole di junior ti abbiano colpito nel profondo. – disse.

Kanda si strinse di più a lui, emettendo qualcosa di molto simile a un sospiro.

– Forse sono stato troppo duro con Yuu junior – considerò – ho preteso da lui una perfezione che non può avere. È troppo fragile ed emotivo.

Lavi si sistemò per poterlo abbracciare meglio e, soprattutto, potergli passare una mano fra i capelli, carezzandoli dolcemente.

– Non è questo, Yuu – spiegò, piazzando un bacio fugace sulle labbra del giovane – Yuu junior guarda a te come il suo idolo e oltre a questo deve essere all'altezza della tua fama. È una pressione impossibile, non possiede la tua freddezza, né riesce a barricarsi dietro un muro di ghiaccio come fai tu. Hai passato tutta la vita a creare quel muro, lui non ha le tue stesse motivazioni per fare altrettanto.

– Mi stai dicendo che avere una famiglia lo ha reso debole?

– No, ti sto dicendo che devi fargli capire quanto tu sia fiero di lui. – rispose Lavi – Continui a pensare che i sentimenti siano il problema, ma devi solo incanalarli nella giusta direzione. Adesso Yuu junior crede che provare sentimenti lo renda debole ai tuoi occhi e si sforza di reprimerli senza riuscirci. È questo che lo rende insicuro. Può essere forte quanto te così com'è, devi solo mostrarti più comprensivo con lui.

Kanda emise uno sbuffo contrariato. Capiva dove Lavi voleva andare a parare, tuttavia era confuso sul modo in cui avrebbe dovuto comportarsi.

– Come, esattamente? – chiese. – Sai che io non sono la persona adatta per insegnare a trarre forza dai sentimenti.

Lavi rise di nuovo, nascondendo il viso fra i suoi capelli.

– Non ne hai bisogno, quello lo imparerà da solo. – assicurò. – Devi far sì che non sia più intimorito da te, dalla tua aura di perfezione irraggiungibile. Vedrai che forza e confidenza cresceranno di pari passo.

– Ci proverò – promise Kanda.

– Ti secca se continuo ad accarezzarti i capelli mentre cerchiamo di dormire?

La domanda idiota non mancò di irritare Kanda, che sollevò un poco la testa, fissando il giovane con aria seccata.

– Sì – rispose, ma appena vide il broncio formarsi sul viso di Lavi aggiunse: – ma sopravviverò.

Il broncio tornò a trasformarsi in sorriso e dita gentili si insinuarono fra i suoi capelli, pettinandoli piano, tirandoli un poco di quando in quando, carezzandoli con movimenti ritmici.

Brividi di piacere gli percorsero la schiena e Kanda si abbandonò a quella sensazione. Per una volta, concedere a Lavi di aver cura di lui non lo avrebbe ucciso, si disse.

Per quanto tempo andò avanti con tutte quelle carezze Kanda non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Il contatto delle labbra di Lavi contro il suo collo fu l'ultimo ricordo cosciente prima che il sonno lo catturasse e Kanda lo accolse con un accenno di sorriso sul volto.

 

 

La mattina li trovò ancora abbracciati, il che era piuttosto insolito. Lavi ruotò leggermente il viso per poter vedere quello di Kanda: sembrava ancora addormentato; e quasi sorrideva! Normalmente, sarebbe stato il primo ad aprire gli occhi, l'avrebbe svegliato bruscamente liberandosi dall'abbraccio con uno strattone e sarebbe uscito per andare ad allenarsi.

Oggi, invece, non sembrava per nulla propenso a lasciare il tepore del letto, né quello del suo corpo, e certo non sarebbe stato lui a costringerlo. Con attenzione, sistemò le lenzuola in modo che coprissero del tutto la schiena di Kanda, oltre che lui e, dopo avergli piazzato un bacio in fronte, tornò ad appoggiare il viso contro quello del giovane.

Stava per scivolare nuovamente nel sonno quando qualcuno bussò alla porta con decisione, facendolo saltare nel letto, e una voce chiese se poteva entrare: Yuu junior!

– Papà! Mi dispiace disturbarti, posso entrare? Mi piacerebbe allenarmi con te. – disse il giovane, la voce un po' ansiosa, poi aggiunse: – C'è anche Lavi con me; non trova suo padre, per caso sai dove sia andato?

Kanda si svegliò di soprassalto, sbattendo la testa contro il mento di Lavi nel cercare di scendere dal letto di corsa, completamente dimentico di essere ben stretto fra forti braccia. Il risultato fu che entrambi ruzzolarono a terra con un tonfo sordo.

– Ouch! – trapelò attraverso la porta, seguito da numerose imprecazioni inintelligibili.

– Era... la voce di mio padre, quella? – esclamò Lavi junior, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa.

Yuu junior gli rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa, allargando le braccia, e bussò ancora.

– Papà? Qualcosa non va? Possiamo entrare? – chiese di nuovo.

– No! – giunse la risposta involontariamente rabbiosa di Kanda. – Arrivo subito!

Yuu Junior trasalì, allontanandosi di un passo dalla porta, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Lavi junior.

Kanda sferrò un calcio al colpevole di quella situazione, liberandosi dal peso del suo corpo e rimettendosi in piedi.

– Vestiti immediatamente! – sibilò indicando il mucchio di abiti sul pavimento, dal quale afferrò il suo top nero e i pantaloni e, ignorando l'assenza dei boxer, li indossò in un lampo, continuando a imprecare. – Ci organizzeremo, certo. Figurati se ci sorprendono a letto insieme, come no. Idiota!

Si voltò verso Lavi, per essere certo che fosse vestito prima di aprire: aveva addosso pantaloni e stivali e armeggiava con una maglietta. Tirò un respiro sollevato e aprì, sforzandosi di assumere la sua migliore espressione neutra. Precauzione del tutto inutile, perché Lavi, dietro di lui, era ancora a torso nudo.

– Papà? – esclamò Lavi junior, ormai nemmeno più tanto sorpreso. – Ti aspettavo in biblioteca, come mi avevi detto...

Kanda si voltò di scatto verso il destinatario del commento, la rabbia che velocemente montava in lui.

– Ti sei scordato! – ruggì e, trovandolo ancora mezzo nudo, aggiunse: – Dove diavolo è la tua maglietta?!

Lavi sapeva quanto quella scena dovesse apparire assurda agli occhi dei figli e non aveva proprio idea di come cavarsi d'impaccio, a quel punto, senza cadere nel ridicolo. Che sia, si disse con un sospiro, preparandosi mentalmente a subire le ire di Kanda non appena fossero stati di nuovo soli.

– Volevo provare una delle tue e ora non trovo più la mia – disse, portandosi una mano fra i capelli con fare imbarazzato.

Kanda roteò gli occhi, incredulo davanti a tanta idiozia: di tutte le scuse che poteva pescare, aveva scelto la più stupida!

– Piantala di incasinare il mio armadio e mettiti qualcosa addosso! – tuonò. – Tuo figlio ti sta aspettando.

– Non c'è tutta questa fretta, zio – si intromise Lavi junior, temendo per l'incolumità del padre. Teneva una mano sulla spalla di Yuu junior, che sembrava piuttosto scosso dal litigio inaspettato. – Non lo colpirà, vedrai. – gli disse per rassicurarlo. – È solo arrabbiato perché s'è scordato di me.

– Lo vedo, però... è così strano il loro comportamento – rispose il giovane – che stavano facendo di tanto segreto da non averci detto che si sarebbero incontrati?

Lavi riemerse giusto allora con addosso uno dei suoi top neri, come se nulla fosse e, maledizione, gli stava dannatamente bene, non poté evitare di notare Kanda, facendo tanto d'occhi. Aveva anche lui quell'aspetto quando lo indossava? Lo sguardo lascivo di apprezzamento durò un istante, poi Kanda riprese subito il controllo di sé, impedendosi di restare pure a bocca aperta; se Lavi lo aveva notato, non lo diede a vedere.

– Non l'ho trovata – si giustificò, imbarazzato – quando la ripeschi me la fai riavere?

Kanda si portò una mano alla tempia in un gesto irritato, come a dire che tutto quel casino gli stava dando il mal di testa.

– Sparisci – sibilò, indicandogli il corridoio – e fai il tuo dovere.

– Ci penso io, zio – assicurò Lavi junior – lo terrò impegnato! – promise, poi si rivolse all'amico, salutando con la mano. – Ci vediamo più tardi, Yuu!

Il giovane rispose al saluto con un gesto meccanico, l'espressione triste. Non gli piaceva vedere il padre litigare con quello di Lavi junior.

Kanda notò il disagio del figlio ed espirò piano, cercando di riguadagnare la calma. Gli cinse le spalle con un braccio, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa. Era un gesto insolito da parte sua e il giovane lo fissò con espressione interrogativa.

– Volevi allenarti un po' con me, mi è parso di capire. – gli disse, abbozzando un debole sorriso.

Yuu junior lo fissò a bocca aperta. Un sorriso! Tutto per lui! S'illuminò in volto, annuendo più volte.

– Sì, papà! – rispose raggiante.

– Dammi il tempo di cambiarmi e andiamo in una delle palestre e poi nel boschetto.

Yuu junior annuì ancora e sbirciò dentro la stanza del padre, osservando mentre apriva la finestra e gettava alcuni abiti nella cesta della biancheria.

 

L’imprudenza di Lavi aveva dell’incredibile, a volte proprio non si rendeva conto delle conseguenze di ciò che faceva. Adesso a lui toccava occuparsi di quella ‘patata bollente’ e sviare l’attenzione da una situazione che poteva generare domande scomode. Come il suo letto, che era ancora sfatto; Kanda tirò su alla meglio lenzuola e coperte e poi prese la tenuta da allenamento, sbirciando di sottecchi l’espressione del figlio, ancora in piedi fuori della porta, in trepidane attesa.

Non era mai stato bravo a capire cosa si aspettasse da lui, né come dovesse comportarsi quando si trovava nei panni del ‘mentore’. Adesso, però, la sua preoccupazione principale era indossare i pantaloni da allenamento senza che Yuu junior notasse che sotto non aveva i boxer, per colpa di Lavi. Doveva solo mostrarsi disinvolto e distrarlo parlandogli, mentre sfilava i pantaloni che aveva e infilava biancheria e tenuta da allenamento. Facile no?

– Papà? – Kanda si voltò, l’aria di chi è stato colto in flagrante. – Ci alleniamo prima nel corpo a corpo?

Yuu junior gli stava venendo incontro, fornendogli un argomento di discussione.

– Se preferisci, sì.

Il modo in cui gli sorrise nel ricevere quella risposta quasi gli fece male al cuore. Lavi aveva ragione, forse era sempre stato troppo duro con Yuu junior, preteso troppo da lui e troppo in fretta.

Si legò la solita fusciacca in vita e prese Mugen, rivolgendo al giovane un cenno del capo per farlo incamminare.

Qualche minuto dopo erano diretti verso le palestre.

 

Per qualche ragione, all’improvviso avevano un discreto pubblico che li osservava lottare nello spiazzo principale dell’area di addestramento e Kanda non era sicurissimo che fosse un bene. Tuttavia, non poteva farci niente. Invitò Yuu junior a cercare di colpirlo e finirono a terra, cercando di conquistare la supremazia.

– Fanno impressione, sono praticamente identici. – sussurrò un Finder al giovane accanto a lui.

– Già – rispose questi, le braccia conserte e l’espressione divertita – chissà se l’allievo supererà il maestro, sembra molto determinato.

– Allen – lo apostrofò Lenalee unendosi al gruppetto di spettatori – Yuu junior è sempre determinato e se si confronta con Kanda anche di più, lo sai.

Sì, lo sapeva. Kanda, però, non gli aveva mai lasciato spazio né concesso nulla, nemmeno una volta. Sembrava non curarsi del fatto che il figlio aveva bisogno di ricevere una gratificazione da lui, ogni tanto. Scosse lentamente la testa.

– Certo che lo so – rispose – io tifo per lui.

In quel momento il giovane riuscì a far leva con un braccio e a ruotare su sé stesso, ribaltando la posizione e bloccando il padre schiena a terra. Normalmente, Kanda ci avrebbe messo qualche secondo a liberarsi e chiudere l’incontro, ma stavolta non lo fece.

– Bravo – disse, porgendo al figlio il braccio con un ghigno compiaciuto – bella mossa. Siamo pari.

Yuu junior lo fissò con aria sorpresa.

– Papà, non vale – protestò con evidente disappunto – mi hai lasciato vincere di proposito.

– Nemmeno per sogno – ribatté Kanda – l’hai meritato. Hai combattuto molto bene.

Il sorriso che seguì alla pacca sulla spalla con cui accompagnò quell’affermazione fu abbagliante, così Kanda porse al figlio il braccio per farsi aiutare a rialzarsi, nientemeno.

Allen non credeva ai suoi occhi e rimase muto mentre Lenalee applaudiva. Chissà, forse era un bene che i due finalmente legassero come padre e figlio, magari Kanda si sarebbe convinto a dire la verità, liberando Lenalee dal ruolo di finta madre.

– Facciamo un altro round?

Kanda si scrollò i vestiti dalla sabbia dell’arena e saltò agilmente oltre il bordo.

– No, prendi la tua spada. – rispose, afferrando la propria.

– Sì! – esclamò Yuu junior, precipitandosi verso la propria Innocence come se avesse ricevuto un ordine.

– Prima ci esercitiamo con le posizioni, poi combattiamo. – stabilì Kanda.

– Sì! – si sentì rispondere di nuovo con entusiasmo.

Estrasse Mugen e si mise in guardia, aspettando che il figlio facesse altrettanto. Yuu junior cercava di muoversi esattamente come il padre, con la stessa grazia e precisione.

Dopo un paio di scambi, però, Kanda iniziò a non gradire più il pubblico. Aveva l’impressione che Yuu junior si sentisse sotto esame, con tutti quegli occhi puntati addosso e lo vedeva a disagio, in affanno.

– Basta così – disse a un certo punto – ci spostiamo nel bosco, così stiamo più tranquilli.

Yuu junior annuì con enfasi e rinfoderò la spada, affiancandosi al padre. Non ci misero molto a raggiungere la radura dove Kanda amava allenarsi in solitudine e il giovane appariva particolarmente ansioso.

– Cosa vuoi che faccia? – chiese.

– Attaccami con tutto quello che hai – comandò Kanda e nel vedere l’espressione preoccupata che era comparsa sul viso del figlio, aggiunse – senza riserve, so difendermi.

Yuu junior parve rendersi conto che il suo atteggiamento poteva aver irritato il padre, addirittura averlo offeso e annuì con convinzione.

– Lo so che non sono un avversario pericoloso, per te. – disse, abbozzando un sorriso imbarazzato.

Kanda non sapeva come rassicurarlo, quindi finse di non aver sentito e si mise in guardia, facendogli cenno con la mano di attaccarlo.

Yuu junior caricò, tentando un affondo molto poco convinto, che Kanda schivò senza problemi. Mancato il bersaglio, il giovane perse l’equilibrio, rischiando di cadere, ma si riprese e caricò di nuovo, con un risultato molto simile. Kanda sospirò piano.

– Yuu, concentrati – disse, andandogli incontro e posandogli le mani sulle spalle – sei perfettamente in grado di tenermi testa.

A quelle parole, Yuu junior lo fissò strabiliato.

– Dici… davvero? – mormorò.

– Davvero – confermò Kanda – sei bravo quasi quanto me e lo sai anche tu. Devi solo concentrarti. Osserva come avresti dovuto portare l’affondo. – Kanda indietreggiò alla giusta distanza e caricò, fermandosi a pochi millimetri dal petto del figlio. – Ora riprova.

– Sì!

Il giovane annuì, raggiante. Gli aveva fatto un complimento! Il padre gli aveva appena fatto un complimento e detto che credeva in lui!

Lo scambio di colpi durò meno di un minuto e Yuu junior si trovò la lama del padre alla gola, questa volta.

– Guardia troppo bassa – spiegò Kanda, sollevandogli il gomito del braccio dominante e toccandogli la schiena per fargliela raddrizzare – coraggio, prova di nuovo.

Un colpo dopo l’altro, il tempo era volato e le prime ombre della sera li sorpresero ancora a duellare con la stessa determinazione di quando avevano iniziato.

– Smettiamo? – chiese Yuu junior, una nota di delusione nella voce, vedendo che il padre rinfoderava la spada.

Kanda annuì.

– Si è fatto tardi. – disse. – Hai combattuto bene, padroneggi attacco e difesa molto meglio. – aggiunse poi, dando al figlio una pacca sulla spalla e rivolgendogli un mezzo sorriso.

– Andiamo a mangiare dopo esserci cambiati? – chiese il giovane, speranzoso. – Poi mi potresti raccontare della tua ultima missione!

Kanda strinse la presa sulla sua spalla e scosse piano la testa; sapeva di deluderlo, ma non poteva fare altrimenti, se voleva incontrarsi con Lavi come concordato.

– Possiamo mangiare insieme, ma dopo ho delle cose da fare. – Yuu junior non nascose la delusione, ma non insistette. – Ci alleniamo di nuovo insieme domani. – promise Kanda, ottenendo un sorriso in risposta.

 

Era stato particolarmente difficile svincolarsi dalla cena con il figlio. Conciliare il ruolo di padre con la sua vita sentimentale si stava rivelando complicato esattamente come aveva previsto, a dispetto dell’ottimismo esagerato di Lavi. Avrebbero avuto parecchio da discutere, quella sera, prima di concedersi quei momenti d’intimità che ultimamente gli era tanto problematico ritagliarsi.

Dovevano decidere come organizzare i giorni successivi in modo da conciliare le loro esigenze e quelle dei figli. Non sarebbe stato facile, ma non avevano molta scelta. Ormai la situazione era quella, c’era poco da lamentarsi.

Kanda inspirò profondamente, appoggiandosi con la schiena al tronco di un albero. Lavi era in ritardo, come sempre. Distese le labbra in un accenno di sorriso. Gli avrebbe messo in conto anche quell’attesa.


End file.
